


Morning

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does not like it when his husband wakes him up this early, and on a saturday to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

”Kurt? Kurt? Kuuurt? Kuuuuurt?”

When Kurt woke up he did so grudgingly. It was Saturday. Why did his husband feel the need to wake him up at – he squinted an eye open to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, urhg – seven in the morning?

“Yes Blaine?” he mumbled, burrowing his head back into his pillow, trying to hide from the morning the best he could. He was sleepy dammit!

“Do you know what day it is?” Blaine asked beside him, giddily bouncing on the mattress. “Do you, do you?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt said grumpily. “It’s the day I’m gonna be a widower if the husband in question won’t let me sleep.”

“But Kuuuuurt!” Blaine whined, a smile on his face as he rolled Kurt over, Kurt instantly hissing at the light glaring in his face.

He was so not a morning person.

Cuddling himself down against Kurt’s side Blaine began playing with the hem of Kurt’s boxer’s, and no, if Blaine thought he would get any action after waking him up _this_ early he was sorely mistaken Kurt reflected.

“Do you know what day it is?” Blaine asked once more, his tone much softer as he glanced up at Kurt, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sighing tiredly Kurt closed his eyes, mentally going over the dates in his head. Let’s see, February 20th… Oh.

Hitching his husband farther up his chest Kurt pressed a small kiss to his temple, whispering out a quiet “Happy anniversary,” against Blaine’s curls.

He could feel Blaine’s smile as it grew against his collarbone.

“Happy anniversary,” Blaine sighed happily.


End file.
